


honey.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The first time Padmé made them tea, Anakin noticed she puts honey in hers.or:  Padmé puts honey in her tea.  Anakin eventually tries it too.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	honey.

**Author's Note:**

> day 52, drabble 52.
> 
> Prompt 052 - honey.

The first time Padmé made them tea, Anakin noticed she puts honey in hers. And he thought that she was insane. Who on earth put honey in their tea? He commented on it before he could stop himself, and Padmé just told him that he’d have to try it sometime. So on the tenth time they had tea together, Anakin told her to put honey in his as well. Padmé smiled and did so, and when Anakin tasted the tea, he had to admit that it was good. Padmé just laughed, shook her head, and said “I told you so.”


End file.
